Nobody Knows
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: "Win or lose- no Grudges" Seifer, was a liar. Roxas, was the only one to know though. Of course, he never expected what happened to happen.


**Hello again!**

**I'm currently typing this in the dark although it's just past 17:33 here.  
This will have a flare of yaoi. And the pairing is... And my bra just un latched itself. O_o**

**Seifer/Roxas c:**

_"Win or Lose- no Grudges." Seifer, was a liar._

It was always a struggle between them. Not even the sport. Roxas had come to realize that in his Sophmore year attending Twilight Town Community High school. Seifer was there, once again. Fully flaunting the power he had as student body president, leader of the town protection group and brilliantly good looking. Not to mention he was a Senior. And with all of those brilliant attributes, of course he had a budding bunch of fan girls. What did Roxas have? He had his friends, and his studies. Even if he wasn't up to the mark of 'Seifer' he was himself.

Of course, the two had a strange bond- street brawls. They fought each other a lot. And that wasn't even an understatement. When Roxas came in with a black eye, girls would often say he had more then likely deserved it. Yet with Seifer they were answering to his beck and call. Roxas knew they were wasting their time, no way the guy was straight. He was as curved as a roundabout. How did Roxas know? Well, the male was gay himself. And there was something about Seifer, even beneath all his manliness and tough nature that told Roxas this man enjoyed men's company, more then girls. Not that he could blame Seifer. Maybe that was why, they had this knowing look in each others eyes? Whenever a brawl would end, no matter the winner, they shared a look, to others it was of contempt, but to them- at least to Roxas- they were sharing a silent moment of concern for the others well being.

Roxas had came out about being gay when he was fifteen, he hadn't seen the point in hiding himself from others. They have a problem? Let them. That was what Roxas had thought. But his coming out was the reason he had been beaten on many occasion, of course he was usually alone, but he still held his own. So, this night that he was walking home changed nothing. The darkness of the sky, the chill in the wind and of course the latest small group that were following him. Roxas groaned to himself, he'd managed a month without having to defend himself! Silently, he began to hurry up, shoving his hands into his pockets, nibbling his lip the sapphire hues male looked around. Avoiding all ally ways that could lead to a particular brutal pounding. He really had to stop going out at night. He really should. Even though Roxas thought that now, the blond knew he would be out the following night, he needed a nightly stroll to calm him before bed.

"Awww look at the fag~" Someone chirped, Roxas glanced back, not denying the terminology used against him. He could run, but that would only tire him out. And he needed the energy to walk home. He sighed, feeling a strong hand grab firm of his shoulder. He squeaked, being pulled back, before their arms under hooked him, and had him captured. He arms being pulled back, leaving him unable to run anyways. Roxas sighed, as he wriggled weakly against this male who had a strong grasp on him. This was a different way, they usually circled around him, gave him a bit of a pummeling and then allowed him to limp home, or clutch a bloody nose and wobble home. Roxas sighed, looking around to see where the usual ring leader of the group was. He quirked a brow, these seemed more angered then he thought possible. A new ringleader? Great. This one seemed to be organized as well. Oh the joys!

Then a fist collided with his stomach and Roxas coughed, bile rising in his throat at the force of the punch. He coughed all the yellow mucus stuff out, whining slightly. Then the expecting fist to his face. That one hurt, a lot. His vision blurred when he was hit again, yet a yell of fear and pain passed his lips this time. The fist had collided with his jaw with a knuckle duster a joint to it. He trembled, this time he could feel real anger. Real hate. This time, Roxas had an idea he'd be left for dead. So, thinking on that he began to jiggle himself, wiggling against the others grasp. They all wore the usual baggy tracksuit bottoms and hoodies. Roxas had come to know it as their uniform when they were on the gay bashing run. He squirmed, and the group chuckled, ignoring his sudden energy and simply continued to hit and bash in various places of his anatomy. Roxas' stomach had taken a lot.

The strange male who had held him suddenly dropped him, and in a spell of dizziness Roxas fell to the ground with a thump. The blond male shuddered, as he curled up, clutching his beaten and already bruising body. He knew what was coming next, and right then- a kick connected to his back. He groaned, rolling over, and trying to cover his face. Blood oozed from where the knuckle dusters had connected. Roxas cried out once again when he was kicked in the bag, rolling over again. Then they were all doing it. He was dazzled, his body was getting beaten to a pulp.

"So... You're the guys fuckin' around with my chicken wuss. Hm." That voice, it felt so distant and it was out of array. Yet the words used immediately told Roxas it was Seifer who was talking. And usually accompanying Seifer, was Fuu and Rai- and the new member of their crew, the small kid. Who apparently could put up a pretty good fight. Yet Roxas had forgotten his name. He couldn't see much more, and then begrudgingly he felt himself slowly passing out, only to hear Seifer say "Win or lose- no grudges.." Pity he didn't hear Seifer add on that Roxas belonged to him.

It had always been debated that Seifer had territory issues anyways.

Roxas woke, startled to find himself in another's home, just what was going on? Sitting up, he winced, nibbling his lip. Then, someone in the shadows moved, and Roxas twitched. Had they actually brought him home to finish him off? But no- it wasn't the gay bashers, or Rai or Fuu, it was the man himself. Roxas felt heat rising his cheeks. Why did Seifer bring him here and not to his own house? The male would know where it was. Seifer however, was smirking as he strode over, then sat at the top of the bed, peering down at Roxas. "You alright?" He asked, blushing gently Roxas nodded and looked away. Seifer chuckled at the males reaction.

"We had the doc look at you, you're gonna be fine. Just bruised up a bit. And don't worry about the bashers, we took care of them." Roxas nodded, knowing what Seifer meant in saying 'took care of them'. Even though Roxas mentally corrected him in saying _'we've taken care of them...'_ He grinned. He'd done something proper over Seifer, yet he knew not to voice it, the guy had saved him. For once. But one thing that had Roxas curious was the way Seifer was staring at him. Roxas twitched under the scrutinizer. The look, it wasn't like any look before. And then, next thing he knew was that Seifer was leaning in, and hovering over his lips, before pulling back. A smirk on his face.

"Had you going, didn't I Chicken-Wuss? Get some sleep, you look even shitter then usual." Roxas frowned, but nodded. He'd wanted more then just a kiss from Seifer for a long time now. And, if he was careful enough, maybe Seifer's breath- one day- would wash over him again.

**Well, that's it for this!  
I'm actually tempted to broaden this one-shot, what you guys think? **  
**It'll be under complete for now... but if I get enough reviews and story watches, I'll totally continue it a bit! **


End file.
